Book I History: Sovereignty
by Veil Of Ignorance
Summary: AU. All Cagalli Yula Attha wanted to be was normal, and she finally gots her chance. To bad Univeristy wasn't what she expected. It was so much more! AxC [Cagalli centric]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own GS/GSD

AN: Hope you enjoy it. AU Paring AxC and others, I will be exploring possibilities of Cagalli and Athurn with OC's and some random GS characters. But I have to put a warning on this, I'm going to have Kira and Flay pairing, Lacus will be in it, and I will introduce KxL along the line (maybe) but I want to explore KxF, but the spotlight is on AxC no questions asked

I actually revised and edited this story. I found so many spelling and gramma mistakes it was embarrassing. So it's the new and improved prologue.

Summary: She was wild and untamed; she would never fit into the world of social elite and debutants. He was the boy who defined safe and stable, a good boy from suburbs, the perfect brother and son. They were nothing alike but shared one thing in common: the need for freedom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

History

Prologue

By Veil Of Ignorance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_When people thing the world of you, be careful with them" - Margaret Cho_

**79 C.E December City**

She slowly put the sliver key into the key-hole, carefully turning it as not to make any noise, as she heard the lock click and the door open, the slender women looked down at her watch. Cursing herself for it was 11:23 p.m., she was extremely late, but it couldn't be helped, the stupid shoot had run for longer then expected. Sighing sadly she took her All Stars of as not to wake the other occupant, she shared the apartment with. Entering her home, she closed the door with such prudence and slowly walked into her residence, it was clean and tidy, with a warm feel to it. A small smile touched her lip as she walked up to turn off the only lamp that illuminated the living room. It was then that she noticed the figure lying on the couch. Headphones on, fast asleep, only parts of his handsome face was visible, the strong cheek bones and his firm lips.

Although she did not smile, her eyes were bright and brilliantly shining. Attending to the task at hand, she turned the lamp off, now only the light of the full moor, cast a grey light upon the room.

She walked with such grace and poise towards the man that lay slumbering on the couch; one would thing she was gliding on thin air. Stoping in front of the couch where his head laid asleep, she kneed beside him. She didn't dare touch him, he looked so peaceful and in such solas at that moment, she was overcome with feelings love and adoration for the man in front of her.

As she peered into her lover's face, her mind wondering back to the obstacles that had to overcome in order for them to be happy together. The hardship and pain they both had to endure. She knew though it was worth it. If it meant being with him she would go back and do it a hundred times over.

It was quite funny actually, when she thought about it, she had to stop herself from chucking. If someone had told her this is how her life would have turned out five year back she would have laughed and told them to stop messing around and maybe given them a good punch or two. But now she wouldn't trade it for anything. This was the life she had always wanted, dreamed of, and this beautiful man sleeping in front of her made it all possible.

Looking at the man she held s small smile, he was waiting up for her. Lifting her right hand, she brushed some raven blue bangs that had fallen on to his forehead. Touching his cheek ever so generally so not to wake her lover, she signed in content at the feel of his warm, soft cheek.

She hoped he knew how much she loved him and he wouldn't be to upset that she was late… again. At least she was able to get the day of tomorrow to spend with him. She knew she had to wake him, but she just couldn't bring herself too.

Sighing hopelessly, she removed her hand from his cheek, he flinched at the loss of the warmth and a small moan sound was made. Smiling she loomed over his face, before bring her lips down in his.

If she was going to wake him up, she would do it in a way he would love. She running her tough along his upper lip and nibbling on his lower one. She eyes were wide open waiting his to open his exquisite eyes and look at her. One arm supporting her as she held on the top of the sofa and the other creasing his cheek. He didn't open his eyes, nor did he respond to her nibbling. She sighed heavily as she brushed her lips against his, the slow contact sending shivers down her spin.

He wasn't going to let her of easy this time for being late. Moving away from him, she saw his features almost frown. He was awake; he just wanted her to love him. Smirking at his tactics, she stalled him. Looming above his face, her hair fell around them. She stared down at his handsome face which was ingoted in darkness, before crashing her lips on his. Her hands roaming on his shirtless crest as she lowered herself on to his body. He wasn't responding to her kiss. Pulling away frustrated, she kissed his eye lids, and then started to tease his ear lob with her tough. Still nothing, it was really frustrating her, it was clear as day on her face. He usually couldn't resist her when she played with his ears, giving one last nibble on his ear. She pressed her lips on to his upper ear, as she whispered seducingly into it.

"Im sorry"

There was much more meaning then just _'sorry'_ behind her words and she knew he would understand. Within seconds he was on top of her, as amber and emblem collide. He had a smirk on his face. It was a triumphant smirk. She did not have time to say let alone think anything else, as there lips attacked one another. There toughed danced as they tasted to sweetness of one another, the hunger and passion erupted, as her hands roamed his hair pulling him closer to her. She wanted more and he was giving her his whole. His right hands running along the smooth of her outer thigh, reaching her bikini line and tracing the silhouette of her panty. His other hand on her back as he lifted her up to him, she was now in an ached position as her hands how wounded his back, their lips never leaving one another.

As suddenly as it has began the two were apart, breathing hard and heavy, their lips only mileometers apart. Slowly the blue haired man rested his love on the sofa. His left hand at the side of her face and his right creasing her abdomen, she draw him in holding him by the shoulders and placed a soft but firm kiss on his neck. She looked at him, focusing on his eyes, but he was starring at something to the left, a frown evident of his enchanted face. He spoke although to her she was still hypnotised by him and it seemed all too surreal.

"You're late, you should have called, _you_ know I would be worried." He sighed hopelessly, she wasn't listening. She was in her own little dream world, he could see it in her eyes, the way they sparkled and shown with love for him. All his anger and worries went out the window when he looked at her mesmerizing eyes. Her name just flowed out of his mouth like water "Cagalli…"

It seemed the women beneath him finally snapped out of her trances, as she brushed rosy red out of embarrassment. "Sorry…" was all she said as she buried her face into the crock of his neck.

"I don't know why you day dream about us when we're together." She slowly moved away to look at the earth shattering smile he was now giving her, she just melted in his arms. There was a moment of silence as the two lovers looked upon each other. "So… How come your late, it's almost midnight?"

She bit her lip as she looked at the clock; it read five minutes to 12. Then directed her gaze back at the man above her. "The shoot ran so late, Jack wanted this spread in by tomorrow, Mika's still there editing, and I know I promised I would be home by nine. But it wasn't like I was out with another man or anything." She smiled one of her brilliant smiles before continuing. "I got the day of tomorrow, so we could do what ever you want, I mean anything." A sly look appearing in her eyes.

"So you just want me to drop everything and spend the whole day with you?" he asked. His eyes holding a look of questioning and disbelief.

"Yup, that's the plan. How about it? You, me and a day off" she gave him her magnificent puppy eyes, that not even her mother could resist (which is to say a lot in itself, considering the relationship between mother and daughter) and a pouted lip. This was something he couldn't oppose and he knew that. That was the look that got him into trouble so many times. A look he loved and hated at the same time.

He smiled but at the same time sighing- defeated, there was really no point arguing with her, when it came to that look, he learnt that a long while back. "Alright you win. But… you said whatever and I'm holding you to that, got it" she nodded her head as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Now who said anything about being with another man?" She gave him a questioning look. Having no idea as to what he was talking about. "Remember you said "it wasn't like I was with another man."?"

"Oh' that. Well I wasn't, you know that." He looked at her doubtfully, although the playfulness was quite clear in his eyes. Then she added with a mysterious grin "…wolfish."

He smirked before replying, "Well there better not be, because you know no ones as good as me, when it comes to pleasing you." It was a cocky remark, but it held the whole truth to it.

She knew it was true, but talk about ego, "your pretty supercilious of yourself, sure you can live up to it?" When she saw the look on his face, she knew she was in for a show.

"Yeah, I can. But the question is can you handle it?" he whispered huskily in her right ear.

"_I don't mean to sound bitter, cold or cruel, but I am, so that's how it comes out" – Bill Hicks_

Her mother had always told her that she was to wild. She was untameable and that no man would ever want her because of that. But she always had a good comeback to that, "If no man would want me for who I am, and then I don't want him." Then just to spilt her mother this wild child would add "Who said I wanted a man in the first place, woman are just as good or even better." Then offcourse her mother would throw a fit and say she did not raise her daughter to be a lesbian.

She never did get along with her mother to well, she was always Daddy's little girl no matter what she did or how she behaved. At times she wondered if her mother was jealous of her for taking so much of her already busy father's attention. Even now she believes maybe that's true. But whatever the reason her mother and her never did see eye to eye. Her mother was looking for a perfect little flower. A graceful darling daughter and she was none of these things. She was erratic, a spirit. She was so different from the world she was born into. She was not a social elite and she never wanted to be. All she ever wanted was a simple life; she didn't want to be centre of gossip.

From the day she was born she was into the tabloids. And why shouldn't she be. Her mother was an A list celebrity and her father had maintained the sit of Head Representative of the United Emirates of Orb since two years before she was born. So it was only nature, when the blonde baby girl Cagalli Yula Attha was born, she was front page material. And of cause she had no siblings to share the limelight with, her 'mother' didn't want to ruin her figure anymore then she already had.

She hated the life she was born into. It seemed so fake to her, she had no real friends to call her own, simply for the reason she didn't trust anyone. She wanted to be free, she wanted more from life then, fake smiles and camera flashers everywhere she went. She wanted to hangout with friends like normal kids. Without a bodyguard or the paparazzi monitoring her every move. She longed for a freedom that seems so unobtainable to her.

_------------------------------------------------_

"_Everything they do is so dramatic and flamboyant. It just makes me want to set myself on fire" – Lucille, Arrested Development_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His blue hair generally blow around his face, as the young man in his early teens gazed into the nothingness of an empty white wall. It was his bedroom wall; it held a few random posters and a picture of a cliff over looking the sea. He remember when he took that picture it was on a family holiday to a small beach town along the coast of Orb Island Harraka. He was about fifteen or so and for some reason he had to get his father to pull over the car so he could take this picture. It just seemed like the perfect setting to him. A breathtakingly beautiful darkened sky and the roaring waves of the untamed sea.

Although the young man was a student of Orb National University he still lived at home. He didn't see the point of moving out when the Campus was just a 30 min drive, plus he didn't mind living at home. Free food, no rent and his mum still did his washing, he had no curfew and was free to come and go as he pleased. He also figured he would miss his brothers to much. Kira and Shinn Zala.

Kira was actually two years older then him and recently moved out to live with his girlfriend of now 6 months. Shinn was still in 10th grade and still need the guidance's of a big brother. That's where he came in Athurn Zala. The middle child, the one that broke up the fights between his brothers. His mothers favoured son, according to both younger and older brother. The one who played the part of the perfect son and brother and according to his mother kept the family sane. Calm and Cool Zala they use to call him in school.

But he was none of these things. He didn't want to be at least. He loved his family, but he felt so alone to the point of suffocation. He was sick to playing nice, his life was so unfulfilled, so far he had done nothing meaningful in his life. He had no great friends he could call his own, besides his brothers. He never had a girlfriend; sure he dated, but never a long-term girlfriend. For heavens sake he was almost ninetheen and still a virgin! He wanted adventure; he wanted some spice in his life. He was sick of the safe subdural suburban life. He needed more in his life or he felt he might just burst out of frustration and pure boredom.

So why exactly was Athurn Zala then starring at a blank white wall, just because he had nothing better to do on that Friday night. He was never going to get out of this safe suburban street, out of this middle class neighbour, was he?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: Do Not Own GS/GSD

AN: The edited version

Below is the plan for this story, I decided to do it in books.

**_The History Series -_** I realised me being me, if I had "History" as one long story I was never going to finish it, just because I find it so daunting writing really look things. So I divided it up into four books, because I really want to see this story to the end. The way I designed it, the Books can be read as stories on there own (self contained) but essentially it's a collection. Each book is only going to have between five to ten chapters at the most and I might add on a Book V if feel or see the need for it.

Title: **"Book I-History: Sovereignty" (Book One of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:- Two** of Seven  
**Summary :-AU. She was wild and untamed. He was the boy who defined safe and stable. They were nothing alike but shared one thing in common: the need for freedom. AxC + others - Cagalli centric

Next Update:- Soon

Title: **"Book II-History: Requiem" (BookTwo of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. Yula Hibiki was nothing special for Athurn Zala, actually he hardly knew of her existence, what with only meeting the girl once, that was till Linear Algebra 1905 came into the picture. AxC + others - Athurn centric

Title: **"Book III-History: Absloution" (BookThree of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. She was just what he needed: Spontaneous, Unpredictable and Impulsive and he was her Mr. Normal and she was going to do everything in her power to get him. Too bad for them that life wasn't fair. AxC + others

Title: **"BookIV-History: Tranquillity" (BookFour of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. They had each other, but was it worth all the sacrifice? AxC+ others

-------------------------------------------

**Cari-Akira: **Thanks for the review and taking the time to read my story! And I will be updating on the 4th of August

**JASR: Just Another Satisfied Reader**: Thanks for there views! on all three story's, and yes they did motivate me. You said you didn't really understand this story, I'm sorry I couldn't convey my idea across clearly. Basically, Athurn died and I guess his spirit remains (even through I wrote this I'm not a religious person at all) watching over Cagalli, because that was his wish to watch her forever in a state of happiness. However that isn't the reality that Cagalli is living, she's actually in a state of depression and angst because of Athurn's death and the fact she will never be with him or see him again. That was basically what the story is. Hope you get it now. If you need anything else cleared up let me know and i will be happy to clear it up.

**Daisukiasu 'n' caga:** Thanks for the review! I'm so happy to hear you liked my story that much : ). There not exactly flash backs, the story basically jumps back and forth 5 years in the first Book. Then books 2 and 3 will continue from what you called flash backs, then book 4 comes back to 5 years later. I added on dates so you can follow it more clearly now. And actually its Athurn that's the middle child, Kira is the eldest and Shinn the youngest! Thanks again for reading.

**Rinsita-chan: **Thanks for the simple but great review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much.

**Slightly Sinister Sinestra**: Thanks! and i hope you find the rest of my story interesting

Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------

Book I of History: Sovereignty

Chapter One

By Veil of Ignorance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We all pay for life with death, so everything in between should be free" – Bill Hicks_

**79 C.E December City - PLANTs**

The lone figure of a slim blond woman snuggled deeper into her dark green comforter. Her shoulder length hair was tossed from a goodnights sleep and the other actives that she has been involved in throughout the course of the night. Still in need sleep the young woman sighed into her pillow and moved towards the left hand side of the bed. The side that was unoccupied. Unable to find what she was seeking, a slight frown appeared on her sun kissed face. Unsatisfied with the result from her mini search she mumbled something of incoherence's, which sounded oddly like a name. "At-r-n", but one can not truly be sure, for her voice was groggy from sleep and half her mouth buried in pillow.

The room that she occupied, or rather shared with her now missing bed companion, was painted in a soft shade of pastel cream, with olive curtains to match the bedcovers. The queen size bed was placed facing the door and on either side of the dark mahogany bed were two French windows. Also two small matching mahogany bedside tables inhabited either side of the large bed. There was a walk-in-closet on the far right hand side of the room and a bathroom on the left hand side, the doors to both these rooms where closed at the moment.

The curtains where closed but it was clear from the little sun that shined through it was sometime in the midmorning. A big comfy reading chair the colour of cream sat in the right hand corner close to the windows, a small glass table was located next to it. A tray of food (consisting of French toast, a glass of orange juice and a small fruit salad) rested on the small knee height table. On that big cream comfy chair sat a young man of shoulder length midnight blue hair.

The young man of extraordinary green eyes was gazing intensely at the blonde, a fond smile playing on his lips as he admired the beauty of his lover. His eyes sparkled at the woman's sleep held antics, at the frown that had appeared on her face due to the fact she was unable to locate him on his side of the bed. He watched intensely, never blinking as her eyelids half opened, and then closed, blinking back the sleep, eyelids then opened three quarters to reveal a pair of sleepy honey coloured eyes, with a hint of: annoyance and confusion.

The lady of interest mound a sigh and snuggled deeper into the bed sheets, a look of irritation was on her face, as if she was in a state of profound thought, in reality she was just mentally cursing the man, who was not there when she awake. '_whatever, the idiot of mine's probably making breakfast…"_ with that thought a satisfied smirk came on to her lovely features as she slowly drifted back into the arms of Morphias.

All the while the blue hair man, in his mid twenties, watched the women in front of him, with a tender gaze. He knew the exact thoughts that where running through his partners head, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the satisfied smirk and her drift back into the land of nod. This chuckle however disturbed the pretty blondes sleep, as her eyes fluttered open and search for the source of the chuckle. Ones she found the source she blinked: one, twice, three-times.

His reply to her gaze was a simple but tender: "Morning"

Getting up from his seat, the man that was seated on the chair walked towards the bed and took a seat on the edge closes to him. "Athurn…?" she gazed up at him, a look of a lost puppy on her face.

Seeing her face, he bended down leaving a general kiss on her forehead, "it's time to wake up gorgeous, I already made breakfast." Her response however was to borrow her self closer to him and pull him down next to her.

"Five more minutes." Then as an after thought added, "I don't like it when you not here, when I wake up." She closed her eyes and cuddled into his arms, which by this time was draped around her. His left hand held her close onto his cheats, while the right hand was creasing her left arm which was resting on his stomach.

"Five minutes," Came his reply. "But after that out of bed. Remember you promised, I get to do whatever I want today. It's my day to have you all to myself." A content smile was on the blue haired mans face as he to was gently rocked into slumber by his lovers soft breathing.

As Athurn limbered between wake and sleep he remembered a time where he would never have felt such solas and contempt to just lie there with another being, to just bask in the wonderment of very day life. But now he was wholly a different individual. It was true he was still the same Athurn Zala, he was still a dedicated son and brother. But now he was also someone's whole world. He had someone now to call all his own. She was his, just as he was hers. She was his wildflower, always adding an element of unexpectedness into his life and he was the soil that kept her stable and grounded. They balanced each other out, creating such neutrality.

Before sleep totally overwhelmed the young man, his vision was filled with his lovers peaceful face. And his predominate thought at the time was: _'how could I have ever lived before I met you?' _for living for him was her…

The breakfast the young man had make was left forgotten on the small glass table in the corner, just like the rest of the world. Because at that moment the only thing that mattered to the pair, the only thing that was real, the thing that was worthwhile and held any value was each other.

\

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I expect to pass through this life but once. If therefore there be any kindness I can show, or any good thing I can do to any fellow being let me do it now and not defer or neglect it as I shall not pass this way again. - William Penn_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**75 C.E Tahiti – Equatorial Union**

Meer Campbell was having the time of her life, to say the least. However to tell the truth she was uses to nights like these, it just came so naturally to her. To just hangout with a bunch of people she never met before that particular day and just have a blast. Then wake up in the morning with a killer hangover and remember next to nothing of the previous night. It was a good way to past the time and the socialite was never bored with life. What else was she to do? At 21 the girl had never worked a day in her life, why would she? Her father had successfully built a multi-million dollar empire on hair dye –"Pretentious", which unfortunately she sometimes become the spokes model for and because of that her hair right now was a candy pink, which was dauntingly growing on her. But other then that the young women had nothing else to occupy her time with. So that's why these nights were very common in her day to day life.

She was a media darling and she lived for the lime light; it was much a part of her as the blue of her eyes and the raven in her hair. She could be in Japan Republic of East Asia one day and then in a seaside bungalow in the south of France Eurasian Federation the next. So it was no big deal to her that she was currently in the topically island of Tahiti and knowing only a hang full of people, half of which she had no idea where they were.

Conversely she knew the exact location of one person. This person who she had known since she was in dippers, someone who got even more media coverage then Meer herself. Someone who was at this very moment was in the darkest possible area of the private beach; brooding to herself – sulking – was no one other then Cagalli Yula Attha. The so called lion cub of Orb, the paparazzi proclaimed Princess of the god damn country of there's was throwing a fit, all because she, Meer Campbell had forced the girl –according to her 'tricked' her into coming to Tahiti.

"Hey! Candylicious where you' going?" Meer looked back at the man she was dancing with, green eyes, brown hair, a hot body, but she was getting bored dancing just with him and he was grinding a bit too much for her liking. Plus the thoughts of Cagalli was just distracting her to much. She giggled and blow a kiss in the direction of the unknown man as she moved around the dance floor, from one dance partner to another. But, Meer could not for the life in her get the sulking Cagalli out of her mind.

She could not fathom why Cagalli was the way she was. They had the same up bring, both dealing with the constant lack of privacy and the need to keep up a façade of perfection. So why was she Meer Campbell, out there and wild, according to the tabloid she was the Paris Hilton of the Cosmic Era, although she had no idea who this Paris Hilton figure was and never really had the time nor felt the need to look it up. All she knew was they shared the same passion for partying, man and being out there, in short party divas.

On the other hand Cagalli was nothing like that. While Meer embraced the spotlight and feed of it, Cagalli tried her hardest to void it. Cagalli was the characterization of façade. To the media she was what her father wanted to be, a perfect daughter, prime and prep, wearing the most elegant of evening wear and high fashion's right of PLANT's catwalks. She was the personification of manners and grace. This of cause was all her mothers doing, teaching the child the way of the socialite from when she was still a toddler. But the young Attha hated it, loathed a life of fake hood where everything was define by the way one looked and what he or she wore. Where one little mistake could cause a scandal which would be front page news for weeks.

No, Cagalli was not this person. Cagalli was a tomboy, she loved the outdoors, and she loved to lounge around the house in a pair of cargo pant and a worn out t-shirt. She wanted to go out and hang out with a group of friends she knew for more then five minutes. Where your every move and action wasn't analysed and wasn't front page news. Where she could go to school like most of the worlds population, where she didn't have to be a role model and icon, a symbol of her father. But she was all those thing, and the soon she excepted it the better.

Yes. Meer Campbell knew Cagalli Yula Attha inside out. She knew what the girl truly wished for, what her wanted, what she hated, what she was and what she wanted to become. This was the reason why Meer had literally dragged her friend here. It was time for Cagalli to snap out of her dreams of freedom and autonomy, her dreams of having a normal life. It was the only way to save the young girl from even more misery then she was in, to snap her out of this delusional state of mind. These were the thoughts that were going through the 21-year-olds head as she made her way down to the shoreline, where her friend sat, alone gazing at the stars.

Meer Campbell was only looking out for a friend; she would go as far as to say a sister, someone she loved dearly. Because Meer Campbell would do anything to make her friend happy, just to see that smile. The smile she hadn't seen in so long, a true smile that would brighten even the darkest of days and melt even the coldest heart. A smile that came from the kindness in Cagalli's broken heart. A smile of pure joy and happiness that only came from living life and not just floating through it, as she has done for god knows how long now.

Meer Campbell was going to help her friend if it was the last thing she was going to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. - Allan K. Chalmers_

------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated it, absolutely despised it, being here, around a bunch of people she never knew, never met before today and never will meet again in her life. She hated the instability of it all, how could Meer live like this. Not knowing anyone, but a couple of people, just getting lost in the world. She could never do that, it just wasn't in her, she wasn't that person.

In all her life Cagalli was never into wild parties all night and just flying of to exotic places at the drop of a hat. She preferred a quite night in, maybe to go over to a close friends house or just to the movies. Or better, just go to the park with her dog or even simply just walk down the road in a comfy pair of sweats. But that was the problem wasn't it? She could never do the simpler things in life.

Parties all night with people she never knew was fine with her parents, fine with the rest of the world. That was what was expected of her. Not only that but go to all the balls and banquets that were held around the world, all the charity gala's all the grand openings of Opera shows and musicals or movie premiers. On the contrary it was seen as a discredit to her family name if she was ever to do something 'normal'!

No, the Head Representatives precious daughter couldn't be normal! She could never go for a walk down the street, without a bodyguard/s or the paparazzi following her, not to the movies or the park and certainly not out on a date! But for some reason they all left when she was in one of these parties that Meer sometimes dragged her to.

Life wasn't fair. Ever since she could remember she never wanted to live a life fame and fortune. She wanted to go to a public school, have a close neat group of friends have sleep overs, join the school sport teams. But it never happened; she either had private tutors or went to the most prestige private schools, she never really had a close group of friends, except her family friends who she had grown up with. But other then that, how could she have friends, if you didn't trust the people you associated with. And how could you trust people who only wanted be around because of fame and money and would backstab you the minute you turned the other way. Who would blab to the press about you and you family, who would take photos of you just to make a quick buck? No she never had real friends.

Expect maybe Meer Campbell, Stella Loussier-Attha, Sting Oakley and Yuna Roma Seiran. They would be her only so called friends, but right now she was debating that. Meer and Yuna, how she hated the both of them at the moment for dragging her to this god forsaken island. She hated it. of cause they knew she hated it, loathed it, even still they had the nerve to bring her to Tahiti kicking and screaming and what did the other two loses do, just stand there and watch. Apparently it was a group effort to get her out of her so called 'shell'. It was only reasonable that her 'dear' mother went along with it all, saying "it was about time."

Cagalli only snorted at that memory. She just wanted to be normal for heavens sakes, couldn't anyone understand! She didn't want to be lugged to some island, then stuffed into a bikini top and bottom and they just leave her telling her to: "have fun", "let go". Did they even care about her? Cagalli's bitterness over powered her as she dug her feet into the sand and tightened the hold on her beer bottle.

Meer was most probably of dancing or making out with the nearest thing that moved. She didn't even want to think about what Sting and Stella were up to. Her cousin and her neighbour had a thing for being caught in compromising positions, and of cause they always denied any 'romantic connotations' to there actions. Cagalli snorted at that, why else would you be sucking face if there weren't any romantic connotations behind it! And Yuna, she sighed thinking about him, wondering why she even associated him as a friend. That man most likely would be trying to get into the pants of the whole female population on the island. Gah! How she hated them all at this minute, wishing there demise. Oh how nice it would feel to have there necks in her hand strangling them like there was no tomorrow. A syndical little smile appeared on the girls face as these thoughts crossed her mind.

Was she really capable of homicide? Yes she believed she was, if the right motive came along. Ah-h and this was the exact moment Meer Campbell decided to interrupt the newly self-proclaimed homicidal Cagalli.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here all by you self. You' know there's a bitching partying going on no less then 10 meters from you?" came the sugary sweet voice of Meer. Cagalli glanced at the 'pink' haired girl, and a dire look crossed the young girls face. Then ones again Cagalli turned her face sky would.

Meer shuttered at that look. Ah-h now she remembered why their mothers thought Cagalli was wild and untamed, because of her stubbornness and her inability to accept things as they were. Sighing Meer sat herself next to the shot haired blonde girl.

"Come on Cagalli. Don't tell me you're still mad." She hoped that it would do the trick and it seemed to have. The blondes head snapped towards the former black haired hair girl.

"Mad! Mad! Why in the fucking hell would I be mad. I was only kidnapped in the middle of the freaking night, taken to some radome island and forced to stay here against me will. Now why would I be mad?" Came the heated reply of the blonde.

Rule Number One: When the blonde is mad make her angrier which will instigate talk or rather more accurately screaming.

"We only did it for you're own good and because we love you." Came the pink heads reply. Her face was downcast but a small smile was playing on her face.

"My own good? I think I know what's best for me and I don't need _you_ butting into my life."

"What life Cagalli? You don't have a life, now do you? All you do is either stay home brooding or put on that fake face of your and go out and hang around people you hate! How can you call that a life."

The blonde haired girl looked at her friend, her face a mix of anger, hurt and frustration, but there was something else in her eyes that broke Meer's heart, that made her regrate what she just said. It was betrayal and hopelessness. Maybe that wasn't that right thing to say, but someone need to say something and nock some sense into the blonde princess. And Meer Campbell was going to do, even if the end result was Cagalli hating her.

When Cagalli finally spoke her voice was in total rage and her eyes hardened. "At least I'm not a slut. Some whore, who's willing to sleep with anything that moves, just for a good time." Meer's eyes widened at that, was that how Cagalli really saw her – a whore.

They were silent for the longest time. An echoing silences between the two of heart break and regret. Both starring out at the calm sea, not knowing what to say or do. They both said things they shouldn't have said, maybe not things they shouldn't have said, but possibly phrased differently.

It was Meer who finally broke the silence and haunting loneliness that surrounded them. They have both said horrible things to each other before but this had to be the worst and it was always Meer who was the bigger person and made the first move. It wasn't because Cagalli didn't want to no; it was because Cagalli Yula Attha was scared of rejection. Cagalli was most probably the strongest person that Meer knew but one thing that Cagalli couldn't take was rejection and heartbreak, even from a friend, especially from her best-friend. That was why Meer didn't mind always making the first move.

Meer placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder and Cagalli looked up at her with a haunting expression. Cagalli was just about to open her mouth and apologies when the older girl throw herself on Cagalli, embracing her in a hug. Cagalli to placed her arms around Meer hold the girl as they said their silent apologies.

"I only want to see you happy Cagalli, and I thought I could nock some sense into, if I just told you what I saw you do to yourself. Your not normal Cagalli and the sooner you accept that the better. Your extraordinary, that's why you can never be just plain and normal." Cagalli heard what the girl said, mumbled against her shoulder.

'Meer was only trying to do what she thought was right, she was trying to help me. And… and I just…'

Pulling away from the older girl, Cagalli looked at her blue eyes, how could she say something like that to her friend? Shaking her head Cagalli spoke in a low whispers "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it was just…"

"I know, you were angry and it was my-"

"It wasn't you fault! I shouldn't have said that about you! Not after… not after, how you have always been there for me." Cagalli looked away unable to stare at her friends face any long.

Meer's placed her pale hands on either side of her friends face, forcing the younger girl to look at her. "Cagalli stop it already it was both our faults ok! OK!" the blonde nodded and finally sighed.

"Both our faults" she said repeated

A smile appeared on both the girls faces a second after Cagalli repeated Meer. Meer drew the younger girl face closer to her and placed a general kiss upon her lips. Locking her lips on to Cagalli's, Meer slowing moved hers against the younger girls. As Cagalli to moved her lips against Meer's, her hands finding there way to the older girls hips and bring her closer to Cagalli. Cagalli sighed in the kiss and let her friend take away her loneliness, hurt and regrate.

Yes they shared many a kiss like this; it was nothing to do with romance, but rather escapism and devotion. Both of them, were just plain lonely. Even through Meer was know for the long line of boyfriends and sexual escapade and Cagalli for her many broken relationships (which were results from her incessant need to find love and acceptance), they never had the love they truly need. Not from their parents nor their love interest, so it was when Cagalli was around 15 she discovered, how a kiss or two from a friend could remove the loneliness temporary at least and let her know there was someone who cared for her, even though it was just a friend.

Slowly both girls pulled away from each other, with Cagalli resting her head on Meer's shoulder. Meer's hands rapped around her friend holding her safe. They just sat there enjoying each others company till Meer broke the silence, for the third time that night.

"Hum… Cagalli" Cagalli signed lifting her head up from her friends shoulder, she was just about to fall a sleep when Meer had spoken. "Please… Can't you at least try to let go of this dream of you to be, this so called 'normal'. Your not normal baby, you special not just to me, but to the world, it's not just because of you social status, but you as a person, your so extraordinary."

Meer stopped herself there, bring her face closer to the blonde, affectionate blue eyes stared into the perplexed brown ones. Meer smiled at her friend. Bring her left hand to touch Cagalli's cheek, as she continued "You're a Princess, a role model. You can never be normal, why do you have to be so stubborn about it."

A small smile fell on Caglli's face at the other girls worlds, she had to give points for Meer for trying. "I'm not a Princess, they just made me one and the stubborn thing, it a genetic trait I inherited from father."

Meer softly laughed at that. Taking her hand of her friends cheek she looked skyward and away from the blonde. "And what about you dream?"

"My dream..."

"You dream to live a normal life, with Mr. Normal?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at that "Mr Normal? What happened to Mrs Normal" she said that with a serious expression on her face.

"Ah-h come on Cagalli, I'm not Nanya Sahara Attha, and we both know even though you experiment with chick you will never have a full blown relationship with one" Meer laughed at her friends expression as she continued. "Yes, sure it's a possibility, but trust me, it a Mr Right for you not Mrs, call it a gut feeling"

Cagalli looked at her friend shaking her head. "Yeah, guess your right. I'll go with this so called gut feeling for now." Cagalli look at her friends laughing eyes, ever since Cagalli could remember, Meer always had a smile on her face and comforting shoulder for her.

"That's my girl. Now I wish you would just give up on this silly notion you have of escaping you life now to one without media coverage. I don't even know why you want to do that." Cagalli could see that outrage in her friends eyes, even after all this time. "Honestly Cagalli, its time for that dream to die, hope for something else. You're too old to go to a public High School anymore, it'll never happen. How can you still hold on to that dream? And it's not like your ever going to go to University, you dad's never going to allow his 'little girl' to go out into the big bad word all by herself, now is he?"

With those words Cagalli's mind started going 100km/hr. it was doing over times. A glories smile suddenly fell upon the 20-year-olds face. "Meer you're a genius! Why didn't I think of this earlier? It was right in front of my face all along."

"I am? What was?" Meer had a bad feeling about this. What could she have she possibly said to give the young Attha so much hope for her dreams of normality of individuality. She had no ideas.

Cagalli stood up and looked down at her friend's confused and worried face. Beaming the biggest smile possible Cagalli said "Yes you are Meer, there are all wrong you're a bleeding genius, thanks to you I'm going to have a chance to venture into the Academic world"

With that the pink haired girl jumped to her feet and cursed herself. How could she give Cagalli so much hope, her father would never go for it. Not the lion of Orb who was so protective of his baby girl. Now Meer had to watch Cagalli's dreams crumble around her all over again. Kicking herself, she had to put an end to this idea before it to its hold on the blonde.

"Cagalli, Uzumi, will never let you, its impossible. You'll be in too much dang-"

"Don't worry, you just watch, Daddy _will _let me. Wait and see. _He_ has too." There was a note of certainty in her voice Meer had never heard before. Then before Meer knew it her friend had started to run up the beach. "Come on Meer, let go find the others and get out of this place. The sooner we're back in Orb the sooner I can start my new life." Cagalli ran back to her, to tell the truth Meer had never seen Cagalli so excited. "Come on…"

Cagalli grabbed her hand and started to pull her up the beach. "Cagalli you can't go to University."

Cagalli only smiled back at her and said, "I know I can't but… but 'Yula Hibiki' can".

With that Cagalli dragged her friend as she ran, back to the party to find, Stella, Sting and Yuna so they could leave.

All the while, Meer followed along shell shocked and the only thought running though her mind was, who or what was '_Yula Hibiki'._

--------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So how did you guys like it, or rather hated it. I know it was all Cagalli and Meer but I cant just jump into a story without character development and perspective, it all apart of the story as a whole. I need to establish her backgrounds before Athurn comes into the picture.

So Book One is mainly Cagalli dominated, that's why I put in the little flash-aheads at top.

Yes, Yuna is a friend of Cagalli's, so guys his not a bad guy in this, his just umm a really obnoxious friend, you know the ones I'm talking about. Well anyways, if you haven't guess Stella is Cagalli's cousin, I just can't get there resembles out of my mind and the deal behind Sting and Stella will be revelled.

Also don't think to much about the Cagalli, Meer kiss, it's just a kiss between friends, like I explained in the story its out of lonely, just to know another human beings loves you and is there for you. Cagalli Meer friendship will play a major role in later Books. I think Meer's character isn't appreciated enough and her kindness is loss because majority of you hate her because she's to cling to Athurn. This story gives a different perspective of Meer and she will be borderline OOC

It's all AxC but I need to create obstacles and this is not one of those stories where they see each other and its love at first sight, I don't believe in it. even in GS it was after Cagalli and Athurn got to know each other they developed feelings.

Review if you please, they do inspire me + this really awesome screensaver of Athurn I found! Darn it I want blue hair!

Oh! And to anyone who lives in Sydney, Australia Animaina is coming Aug 12! And Mid Oct! how exciting!


	3. Plan

Disclaim: Don't Own anything or any copy rights

This is a basic outline of how I want to take this story.

**_The History Series -_** I realised me being me, if I had "History" as one long story I was never going to finish it, just because I find it so daunting writing really look things. So I divided it up into four books, because I really want to see this story to the end. The way I designed it, the Books can be read as stories on there own (self contained) but essentially it's a collection. Each book is only going to have between five to ten chapters at the most and I might add on a Book V if feel or see the need for it.

Title: **"Book I-History: Sovereignty" (Book One of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:- **One of Seven  
**Summary :-AU. She was wild and untamed. He was the boy who defined safe and stable. They were nothing alike but shared one thing in common: the need for freedom. AxC + others - Cagalli centric

Next Update:- **4th of August**

Title: **"Book II-History: Requiem" (BookTwo of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. Yula Hibiki was nothing special for Athurn Zala, actually he hardly knew of her existence, what with only meeting the girl once, that was till Linear Algebra 1905 came into the picture. AxC + others - Athurn centric

Title: **"Book III-History: Absloution" (BookThree of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. She was just what he needed: Spontaneous, Unpredictable and Impulsive and he was her Mr. Normal and she was going to do everything in her power to get him. Too bad for them that life wasn't fair. AxC + others

Title: **"BookIV-History: Tranquillity" (BookFour of Four)  
**Anime: **Gundam Seed **Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Chapters To Date:-**None  
**Summary :-AU. They had each other, but was it worth all the sacrifice? AxC+ others

-------------------------------------------

**Cari-Akira: **Thanks for the review and taking the time to read my story! And I will be updating on the 4th of August

**JASR: Just Another Satisfied Reader**: Thanks for there views! on all three story's, and yes they did motivate me. You said you didn't really understand this story, I'm sorry I couldn't convey my idea across clearly. Basically, Athurn died and I guess his spirit remains (even through I wrote this I'm not a religious person at all) watching over Cagalli, because that was his wish to watch her forever in a state of happiness. However that isn't the reality that Cagalli is living, she's actually in a state of depression and angst because of Athurn's death and the fact she will never be with him or see him again. That was basically what the story is. Hope you get it now. If you need anything else cleared up let me know and i will be happy to clear it up.

**Daisukiasu 'n' caga:** Thanks for the review! I'm so happy to hear you liked my story that much : ). There not exactly flash backs, the story basically jumps back and forth 5 years in the first Book. Then books 2 and 3 will continue from what you called flash backs, then book 4 comes back to 5 years later. I added on dates so you can follow it more clearly now. And actually its Athurn that's the middle child, Kira is the eldest and Shinn the youngest! Thanks again for reading.

**Rinsita-chan: **Thanks for the simple but great review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much.

**Slightly Sinister Sinestra**: Thanks! and i hope you find the rest of my story interesting.


End file.
